Charmed Scouts
by princessmoon16
Summary: sailor scouts meet the charmed ones. what will happen? what adventures will they encounter?
1. Charmed Ones New Adventure

Charmed Scouts  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Phoebe where are you?" yelled Piper from the kitchen.  
  
"What is it? Asked Phoebe as she entered the kitchen "Leo what are you doing here? I thought you went to check with the elders?"  
  
"I did and right now Tokyo needs our help." Said Leo.  
  
"Did someone say Tokyo?" asked a voice behind them  
  
"Paige! Don't orb behind us like that or at least give some warning before you do." Said piper.  
  
"Lets hear what Leo has to say" said phoebe  
  
"Well it seems that some powerful demons have been attacking Tokyo. Sometimes they have been stopped by magical beings. The elders want you to go there and vanquish them and find who is helping." Said Leo.  
  
"Cool an adventure to Tokyo!" said Paige  
  
"Come on let's get this over with," said phoebe as she took Paige's hand at the same time piper took Leo. Paige and Leo orbed them to a park in Tokyo, which happened to be right in the middle of a battle.  
  



	2. Meeting

Author's note: I do not own charmed or sailor moon. Would be awesome but I don't

Speaking---- " "

Thinking ----' '

Telepathic conversation----_ italics_

Charmed Scouts

Chapter 2

"Do you guys see what I see?" Asked Leo

"If you see a bunch of girls in very short skirts and a guy in a tuxedo them yes we do." Said Paige.

"Let's get rid of this demon before it hurts them" said phoebe running.

The demon noticing new prey started to attack the newcomers. The scouts immediately look to see who it was. 3 young women and 1 man?

The women in the front levitated into the air while the one behind his flicked her hands forward and the monster froze right in its tracks!

"Who are you?" Asked the one who came down from the air.

"I am Sailor Moon, but we can do introductions later" she got a scepter.

"MOON SPIRAL HEART ATACK!!!" she yelled. The monster turned to dust.

Piper, page, and Phoebe stared at her.

"What are you?" blurted Paige.

"Paige that's rude" said Piper.

"Sorry" said Paige

"I think we should ask you the same question." Said the women with short blond hair who stood in front of the one wit blond pigtails protectively.

"We are the Charmed Ones. The most powerful witches" said Paige.

"Who are you?" Asked phoebe

"We are the sailor scouts the champions of love and justice. We protect this world from evil." said Sailor Moon.

"I am Sailor Venus also known as Mina"

"I am Sailor Mars also known as Raye"

"I am Sailor Mercury also known as Amy"

"I am Sailor Neptune also known as Michelle"

"I am Sailor Uranus also known as Amara"

"I am Sailor Pluto also known as Trista"

"I am Sailor Jupiter also known as Lita"

"I am Sailor Saturn also known as Hotaru"

" I am Tuxedo Mask also known as Darien"

"Piper Halliwell"

"Paige Matthews"

"Phoebe Halliwell"

"Leo Wyatt"

"So do you guys stay like that?" asked piper

"Oh no we can detransform." Said Sailor Moon as her clothes flashed and they became jeans and a tee shirt. She had a cut on her arm that was bleeding.

"Damn I forgot about this"

"Serena do you need any help?" asked Amy

"I think it will be ok in a hour or so."

"Leo help them" said Piper

Leo walked up to Serena and placed a hand above her arm. In a minute it was healed.

"Wow nice how did you do that? Asked Mina

"I'm a white lighter we can heal"

"Their guardian angels" said Serena when she saw the confused look on mina's face.

"How about you come to our house so we can talk." Said Michelle

"We should orb them Leo, get us there faster" said Paige

"Sure but all 10 of them?" asked Leo skeptically

"Actually we can teleport on our own" said Serena. She turned to her scouts "Everyone head home I'll meet you there" she turned back to Leo "Can you follow them and heal the more serious injuries." Everyone disappeared in a flash of light.

"Um what are we suppose to do?" asked Phoebe

"You and Piper can come with me and Paige can orb on her own." Said Serena

"How did you know she can orb?" asked piper

"Oops guess I should have said that I'm also a telepath"

"Yea but that's okay I want to know more of your powers" said Paige.

"Okay then take my hand and will be there faster than you can say go." Giggled Serena.

Phoebe immediately grabbed her hand but piper was hesitant. "It's not going to hurt piper" Serena told her. "It's almost like orbing"

"I don't know" said piper

"Well we can fly there instead" said Serena

"Okay" said piper

A golden crescent moon appeared on her forehead as pure white wings with a silver sparkles emerged from her back.

"Ready"

Paige, Piper, and Phoebe were amazed at the site of her wings. Serena held Piper and Phoebe by the waists as the put their arm around her neck. She flew into the air as Paige orbed to the mansion. Phoebe was excited that they were up high and going fast but piper was afraid.

"I'm not going to drop you and we're almost there"

Piper just hid her face on Serena and tightened her hold on Serena. Almost immediately a mansion came into view and Serena descended where she saw Paige.

"We're here piper no need to be frightened" Serena told her as she hugged her. Piper loosened her grip but still had her arms around her. Serena led her inside to the living room.

Phoebe and Paige had gone ahead of them. Darien and Leo were questioning them about the whereabouts of Serena and piper.

"We're here" said Serena as she and piper walked into the room.

"Why do you have you wings out Serena?" Asked Amy

"Its how we got here piper wasn't to keen on the idea of teleporting. I guess flying that fast wasn't too good either." Piper shook her head yes.

Serena touched her finger to piper's forehead and a silver glow appeared. Piper immediately felt better and calmed down.

"What did you do?" asked phoebe

"I calmed her down and got rid of the headache that was starting."

"Cool. We should have you around the house more often." teased Paige.

"Ha Ha not funny missy Paige lets just sit down and talk." said Piper.

About an hour later

"So you guys came from New York to help us?" asked Raye a little suspicious. Serena gave her a glare and she backed down.

"Yup we were told that there were demons here and one might be the source. So we want to kick their butts." Said phoebe.

"So what do you guys do here for fun?" Paige asked.

"SHOPPING!" Mina yelled instantly

Everyone started to laugh.

Serena noticed that when they explained how they became witches piper and Paige became very quiet. looks like my feelings are right they've lost someone and I'm going to help them heal. she stood up. "Before we tell our long story I would like to speak to Piper and Paige alone."

**what does serena want to talk to them about? stay tuned for the next chapter PLEASE REVIEW! please be nice this is my first story**


End file.
